New Girl
by CassidyRose
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic and she seems normal or is she? This story is on temporary HIATUS as I go back and correct and change some things about it. It's so old! You may read but please don't judge too harshly till I say that repairs are done. OddxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the marvelous world of Kadic Academy or its students…..yet…hehehe.

Congratulations! You are reading the **updated and corrected **version of the first chapter. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina Underwood walked onto the campus nervously. She fiddled with the loose strands of hair that had managed to escape her long brunette braid. Pale blue streaks of color in her hair complimented her deep blue eyes. Her short sleeved shirt was the same pale blue as her streaks. Short black shorts showed off her pale shapely legs. Her gentle appearance made her a constant target but messing with her was a mistake nobody ever made twice.

Mina grasped the strap of her black backpack and held it tightly. It was her first time at a boarding school. She would definitely need to be tough to make it here. Knowing that her bags had already been sent to her room, she set off to find it and proceeded to get herself lost. Judging by her growling stomach it was about lunch time, so she went to see if there was anyone who could help her find her way. She saw a group over in what seemed to be a commons area and walked toward them. As she got to them they fell silent.

"Um, hi", she said uncertainly to them,"I'm Mina Underwood and I am kinda lost. Can someone please help me?" The A boy who looked as if he had put too much purple gel in his spiky blonde hair smiled and said ,"Welcome to Kadic Academy Mina", he pointed to each of his friends introducing them.

Yumi and Aelita stood up as Mina told them her room number. The pink haired girl smiled at her happily and said," That's right between ours." As they started to walk to the dorms Mina froze in place, an astonished look on her face. She blinked suddenly to see every one crowded around her looking worried.

Completely ignoring everyone's questions she turned to Aelita and said,"What is XANA?" That shut everyone up fast as Aelita stammered,"W…what do you mean?" Mina suddenly turned angry," Don't play. I saw you telling a cat boy something about lyoko being destroyed and XANA taking over."

"Wait a minute", said Ulrich," what do you mean you 'saw' her." A worried look came over Mina's face. "Um. I just..did." When it was obvious that they were going to questions her intensely, she turned tail and ran towards the woods. The gang looked at each other and took off after her. 'Who is this strange girl', thought Odd as he chased her through the woods with the rest of the gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the revised first chapter. I apologize that it is still short but I promise to make the rest of the chapters longer.

CassidyRose


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvelous world of Kadic Academy or its students...but I have gotten one step closer...hehehe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina panted heavily as she bolted around the trees through the woods. 'Oh no',she thought,'how could I have been so stupid,how could I have blurted my vision like that?' Trees streamed down her face and behind her as she dissapeared into the trees.

Odd searched the trees for the new girl. It was amazing how fast she could run that heavy bag. Also, it was strange how she managed to maneuver through the trees with such ease, as if she'd been here before...

Aelita breathed hard not used to running besides on lyoko. She could sense something strange about this girl, she just didn't know what. The girl seemed almost...familiar, all of a sudden Aelita let out a scream as a burst of pain shot through her head like a barrier being forced down.

Jeremy turned around quickly forgetting all about the girl as he heard a scream from Aelita. He ran back to her and just barely caught her as she fell to the ground. "Aelita what is it?", said the frantic boy. "I don't know I saw lyoko being destroyed and the pain", tears fell down fer face.

Ulrich and Yumi ran over to where Jeremy was holding Aelita. Jeremy turned to them a steely look in his eye. "We have to get to lyoko,now."

---------------------------------------------

Mina slowly turned into a series of lines and appeared on lyoko and fell to her knees crying. Her long now completely dark green hair was still back in a long braid. Her once soft brown eyes were now the same color as her hair and filled with tears. She straightened her still short sleeved dark green shirt and black jean capris. She walked to a rock and carved a target with the dagger from the holder around her ankle. Walking away a bit she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and set it on her bow, intent on using target practice to forget everything that had happened. She pulled back and let loose hitting the target direct center.

"Nice hit."

She whirled around. The gang's all here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Plz review. Not sure if I can keep this story running without encouragement. (faints dramatically) Just kidding but really review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvelous world of Kadic Academy or its students...and I don't think I ever will...(falls to the floor in anguish).

I will thank all you who review personally by name and now I thank all those nameless people who are reading my fanfic.

Reviewers: None yet : (

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She whirled around. The gang's all here.

--------------------------------------------

Ulrich crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Who are you?", demanded the ninja. Mina started to say her name but quickly stopped herself, they didn't recognize her. "I-uh-",she composed herself slightly," my name is Kaia and I am the protector of this realm." "Impossible", interjected the pink elf quietly," I protect Lyoko, I always have." Mina recognized the elf to be Aelita. "That's not possible I have protected Lyoko my entire life",she replied. "Fine whatever", interupted the fan-wielding geisha,"it doesn't matter who protects it the point is that it needs to be protected and soon." "Hey Jeremy", yelled Odd to the sky,"where's the tower?" A voice boomed from above them,"To the north-east Odd and maybe you guys can get our new friend to help." They looked at Mina uncertainly. "What are you staring at?", she snapped,"I don't bite and yeah I'll help." She darted off at a speed rivalling Ulrich's. The gang rushed after her hoping to find the tower.

When they finally caught up to Mina(Kaia) they saw her staring at a pile of block remains before it dissapeared. Looking satisfied she turned to see them staring at her in shock. She shrugged and said,"No big deal." Behind her a battlion of monsters were appearing. She looked at the monsters and then at the scared looking group and motioned for them to step back and grinning said,"Watch this." She waited until they had stepped back and then turned back toward the huge assembly of monsters. She smirked slightly and drew her hands up in the air where a rock materialized then pulling her hands down she smashed the army in one blow. She turned to the shocked group and said,"Kaia wins."

Yumi looked at Aelita and said,"Looks like you got some competition." Mina grinned once more at them before dissapearing into a series of lines. "Hey Jeremy", stammered Ulrich,"two things, first, did you dematerialize her, and second, what was her power level?" A harassed sounding Jeremy answered,"First,no I didn't,and second, you don't want to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys how did you like it? Review and tell me. If I don't get any reviews I don't think I'm gonna continue this story.

By the way did you know that Kaia means earth?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about some confusion in the last chapters, things will be alot better with my awesome new Beta. **

**All those who reviewed:**

**Mageintheshadows- Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate your cutting critisism and hope you will keep reading and reviewing. (My Beta)**

**CrossoverCreator- Glad you like it, as for that foreshadowing, I don't know what it is either! LOL Thats what dictionaries are for!**

**blackxheart- Thanks for reviewing, clone!**

**And thanks for those anonymous people who reviewed!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: "Hey Jeremy", stammered Ulrich,"two things, first, did you dematerialize her, and second, what was her power level?" A harassed sounding Jeremy answered,"First,no I didn't,and second, you don't want to know."

Aelita,Yumi and Mina walked through the crowded commons area to fifth period. Mina noticed that since she had been on Lyoko The whole gang had been away alot, no doubt still searching for her.

'Well they're not gonna find me',she thought firmly,' because whenever they are there I'm not going to be.'

Later that night as Mina went to her dorm she heard some whispering coming from Yumi's room. tHe door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open to reveal Yumi, Ulrich and Odd talking to each other in low voices, they went into shock when she came in. Jeremie, who was sitting at a laptop on Yumi's desk quickly tried to shut it before she saw what he was doing. That didn't stop her from seeing a slight flash of pink before it shut though.

"Hey guys",she said nervously,"watcha doin?"

"Nothing!",they sputtered quickly, all trying to speak at the same time.

"Then how come I wasn't invited to do 'nothing' ",she joked drily.

Yumi spoke up then," Fine we weren't doing nothing, we were...um... searching..for a...good birthday present for Aelita."

Mina looked at them thinking they were just trying to hide something about Lyoko. She was just about to turn around and leave when another flash hit her.

------------------------------

_A strange glowing man...coming out of a computer...streaming towards a woman...a baby...he was the father._

_Being sucked back into the computer...screaming...Mina._

-----------------------------

When she snapped out of it she sat down hard. Everybody was staring at her strangely.

She stuttered wildly," Um I have to go..I have to...um..",she quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and in an unspoken agreement took off after her.

As she was only wearing socks she skidded on the smooth wooden floors of the dorm building. She finally made it out of the door and again ran towards the forest. She decided to again transfer to Lyoko to protect her from questions that might lead to awkward answers.

Like why she could materialize or how she got to Lyoko in the first place.

She stopped in the dead center of the forest and got ready to materialize. She started to fade away in series of lines and numbers when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She turned quickly stopping in the middle of materialization to see the very confused face of Ulrich.

"H-how did you do that",he asked shakily.

"Uh..I..um..",she stammered.

Yumi quickly interjected,"Why don't you just come with us and tell everyone."

Mina thought about arguing, but when she saw the ferociously angry face on Yumi she decided against it.

---------------------

Back in the dorm room surrounded by her 'friends' Mina sat on one of the beds waondering if she should've agreed to this. She wasn't sure if they were ready to hear what she had to tell them...or if she was ready to tell.

Jeremie was the one who started the questions.

"So, Mina, who are you really?"

"Um, I'm...your arch-enemies daughter", she responded quietly,"my father is the super-computer XANA."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...plz don't hate me for the awesome cliffie! Review and I will thank you on the next chapter! Big hugs! I love you all!**

**---KTSH**


End file.
